


Secret Santa

by Spider_Aye



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Aye/pseuds/Spider_Aye
Summary: When Jack receives a call from Angus and learns that his Aussie ego can make it this Christmas, he gets a brilliant idea to run a Secret Santa between all the egos. Everyone's putting as much effort as they can into finding perfect gifts, but will it be enough? Or will the exchange go wrong? Will Anti even bother to find a gift for the ego he got?
Relationships: Angus The Survival Hunter & Other(s), Antisepticeye & Other(s), Chase Brody & Others, Henrik von Schneeplestein & Other(s), Jackieboy-Man & Other(s), Marvin the Magnificent & Other(s), Robbie the Zombie & Other(s), Sean McLoughlin & Other(s), Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 25





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, I actually randomly assigned egos to each other since that's the way a real Secret Santa would work and I gotta say, I like the results!

Just a regular afternoon, nothing out of order. Jameson was performing a puppet show to keep Robbie entertained, Seán was in his room upstairs, Anti was sitting in a corner, casually playing with a knife while making use of the fact that Jackieboy-man, Marvin and Schneeplestein were all napping on the couch after a long day, so there was no one to take it away from him, and Chase was practicing some smaller trick shots, careful not to wake the three up. Yet just like that, all his effort went unnoticed because of a certain someone that ended up almost kicking the door down while running into the room with a laptop in his hands.

“Guess what!” Seán yelled, and now surely everyone was up and paying attention to him.

“Sup?” Chase asked, leaving his stuff on the ground and walking over.

“Vhy zhe noize?” Schneep groaned, stretching on the couch.

“I woke you up? Sorry,” Jack chuckled nervously.

“Hold up,” Marvin requested and grabbed his wand, mumbling a spell in a sleepy voice.

“O͏̴̡h c͠om͜͠e͘͢͜ ̶o̢͜n!̵” Anti groaned as he helplessly watched his knife float away. “I̧͡҉ ̴w͟͏a̢s͜n̸’͘ţ̛ ̶͡s̵̨t͜͏a̶͏b̵b͘͜i̸̢̢n̕g͞ a͢͠n̴̡y̶̶͜ơ͟n͞e̶ ͏y̨̛͢ȩt̷!” he growled.

“I’m just making sure it stays that way,” Marvin smiled innocently.

“So, what’s up?” Jackie asked, already awake and attentive.

“I just got some big news from Angus!” Jack announced.

“Cool! What’d he say?” Chase smiled. He liked hearing from Angus, it was never boring.

“I figured he’d tell you himself,” Seán smiled and put his laptop on a table, opening it up. While he was turning something on, everyone gathered on the couch or around it, curious. “You’re on, dude!” he finally announced as Angus’ face appeared on the screen. 

“G’day, boys n’…” he hesitated, “...demon,” he finished his greeting, smiling. Answers like ‘Hi’, ‘Hello’, a single ‘Sup’ and a long groan of annoyance filled the room.

“S͘o͠ ҉th͝e͏re’s̡ newş?” Anti asked impatiently.

“Yep! I can make it this year!” Angus announced proudly.

“...Does that mean what I think it does?” Chase gasped with childish excitement.

“I’m comin’ for Christmas!” Angus cheered, confirming what some suspected. Now the room got filled with more cheers and congratulations.

“And I’ve got my own idea too!” Jack added after everyone settled down a bit, getting their attention. “With Angus, there’ll be 9 of us here! And that’s more than enough to run a Secret Santa between us!”

“P̧l͟ea͢se do͟n’͝t,” Anti sighed.

“Come on, it sounds fun!” Jackieboy cheered.

“I can get somethin’ for ya here," Angus confirmed. 

"It's gonna be awesome!" Chase gasped. 

"I vould like to try, too," Schneep admitted. 

"I waaanna!" Robbie groaned. He still wasn't the best at talking. 

"I'll gladly take part in that," Marvin smiled. 

JJ just gave Jack a thumbs up. 

"Sorry Anti, you're outvoted. Last chance, you're in?" Jack asked. He still wanted everyone to try. 

"I don't zhink zhis is zhe best-" Henrik began, but Anti cut him off. 

"F͜in̴ę, I'll͢ ̛tr̴y," he agreed, purely out of spite. 

"Alright then, let's get to it!" Jack cheered, grabbing a piece of paper, tearing it into 9 pieces and writing names on each. "Who should go first?" 

"The youngest? Dunno, sounds right," Chase shrugged. 

"Maybe according to appearance time on the channel?" Marvin suggested. "Still youngest, just… Oh, here you can use this hat to put the papers in!" he offered out of blue, handing him a magician hat nobody saw him carrying around before. 

"Sounds right, mate," Angus agreed. 

"Alright, so it's JJ, right?" Jackie smiled as Sean put papers into the hat. 

JJ approached the hat and was about to pick one of the papers, but froze up. He backed away and walked over to Robbie, grabbing the zombie's hand and leading him to the table with the hat instead. Jack gasped. 

"Damn, right! Robbie never really showed up in a video, did he?" he sighed and the zombie looked down. 

"It'z alright Robbie, you can go first," Schneep nodded. 

"Yeah, dude! JJ's letting you, so it's cool!" Chase agreed. 

With a sweet smile, Robbie put his hand in the hat and pulled out the piece that was lying on top. He carefully opened it and his grin grew wider. After he got reminded not to tell anybody who he got, he stepped away and let JJ pick the paper. The man also took the one from the top and unwrapped it carefully. He smiled and nodded to himself, quickly putting it in his pocket. 

"Now who?" Chase asked, looking around. 

"That'll be ya, mate," Angus chuckled. 

"Wait, really?" Chase frowned. Upon seeing others nod, he stepped forward and dug his hand through the papers, picking one. He took a peek inside and frowned. "...What if I got myself?" he sighed. 

"You did?" Jack asked, surprised. "Just put it back and try again, man."

"On it," he nodded and did what Sean said. He again dug through the papers and got another one. He looked inside and smiled. "Sweet!" he cheered. 

"I think it's your turn, Anti," Jack encouraged, to which the demon sighed and walked over. His hand started glitching as he reached out, but he managed to catch one of the papers. A small, mischievous grin appeared on his face when he read it.

"This should be interesting…" he mumbled. 

"Uh-oh," Marvin smiled ironically. 

"Big uh-oh," Jackie nodded. "Alright Schneep, it's your turn," 

"Very vell," the doctor sighed and grabbed a paper from the bottom. He unwrapped it carefully and smiled fondly. "Zhis is gut," he nodded. 

"Now you, Marv!" Jackieboy pushed the magician slightly, making him step forward. 

"I know, I know…" he sighed. He took the first piece of paper on top and opened it. He chuckled and nodded. "I'll do my best," he said. 

"Now me, right?" Jackie rushed over. 

"Ya go for it, mate," Angus nodded. Despite there being only 3 pieces left, Jackie still dug through them for quite a bit. He finally picked one. 

"Aaaaaaand…" he mumbled as he was opening it. "There we go? Uhhhh... I'll see what I can do?" he frowned. 

"Jackie…" Sean sighed, suspecting who the hero got. 

"Huh? No no no no! You got me wrong!" he gasped when he realized how he sounded like. "I didn’t say ‘lame’, right?” he pointed out. “So it’s all right, I’m happy, just not sure what to get!” he claimed, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Jack smiled back. “And now Angus. So, how are we going to do it?” he asked.

“Yo҉u ̵d̛i̡d̴n’t ̵t͟hi͟nk t̸his th̷r̷o̧u̧gh,͞ d̕i͝d you̷?” Anti taunted.

“Ya can just put em out and I’ll pick, mate,” Angus offered.

“Smart,” Jack smiled and put the remaining two pieces of paper on the table. “Take your pick,” he smiled.

“Uh… the right one,” Angus picked. “Yer left, mate,” he added.

“Here it goes!” Jack nodded and picked the said paper. He didn’t look at it, but opened it and pointed to the camera, hoping that Angus could see it. The man chuckled. “I’m not holding it upside down, am I?” he asked.

“Nah mate, you’re right. But it's goin' to be... interestin',” he chuckled again.

“Okay then,” Jack smiled again. “So that one’s mine…” he picked the last one up and looked inside after putting Angus’ away. “Yes!” he cheered. “So now, who wants what? I’ll go first, you can get me a cake and I’ll be happy,” he claimed.

“But-” Schneep tried to say.

“Cake,” Jack insisted.

“Fine. I vant coffee zhen,” Henrik announced.

“Sweeeeettssss…” Robbie groaned.

“Leaving food behind, I’d like a deck of cards, please,” Marvin shrugged.

“Something for trick shots would be nice,” Chase smiled.

"It's getting cold, so I'd like a warm hat maybe? It'd be nice if it matched my suit too!" Jackieboy requested.

“A k̡nife̴,” Anti spat.

“No,” Schneep refused. “Whoever haz Anti, no knives!”

“Fin͝e͟! ͏S͡cr̢e͘w͢ you.͜ You ͡can get ̢me͏ ̨fo͘o͠d͠ or s͘om̛eth̶i͞ng҉ t̴h͜en,” he hissed.

“If ya can find somethin’ to make the time pass faster, it’d be sweet! Travelin’ can be borin’ at points…” Angus explained. Now everyone turned to JJ.

“<A watch?>” the mute signed, later pointing to his wrist.

“A watch,” Marvin translated for those who didn’t quite get it.

“Alright, so everyone knows what’s up?” Jack asked and everyone else confirmed by nodding or mumbling short responses.

“I’ll be disappearin’ now, mates,” Angus waved goodbye.

“See ya, dude!” Chase called out and was the only one to do it before Angus disconnected. 

And so, the adventure began.

***

For the past 4 days, everyone was busy figuring out how to get the gifts and what more to get than just what they asked for. Well, most of them, at least. Anti, for example, seemed to be putting it all off until the very last moment. But just as he was staring out of the window…

“Aaaantiii…” Robbie groaned, pulling on the glitch’s sleeve.

“Wh҉at ̧do҉ ̡y̢ou w̕an͝t͟?” he sighed, moving away from the hand.

“I neeed to go shooooppinggg…” the zombie announced.

“So̢ wh͡a͘t?” Anti growled.

“Come with meee…” Robbie requested.

“Wh̛- ͜NO.̡ G̸o ̢w̶i̛t̵h ͝you͜r̢ ͟‘da͡ḑ’,” the demon spat and tried to walk off, only to get grabbed again. “W͝ha̕t ̸ţh͟e ̷he͘l̸ļ-͠ l̵e̢t g͜o!” he hissed.

“Schneeeep can’t gooo… he’s busyyyyyy… neeed to go noooowww…” Robbie groaned, refusing to let go. Anti cursed under his breath.

“Yo͢u ̛k̵no̢w ̛w͟hat? Fi͜ne.͜ ͞I͟ nee̕d t͏o go to̴o̕. T͟r͘y n̸o͞t ̛to̶ get̨ ̴l̸o̕st̴,͢ ro͡t͢t̡en͏ ̡b̵r͠ai̕n̵,” he agreed.

Two minutes into the trip and Anti already was regretting his decision. Walking with Robbie outside of the house was a literal nightmare even for him. And the demon knew that if anything happened to the zombie, he would have all, and that means all of the egos after him, something even he couldn't deal with easily. And so, he had to actually watch him for once. And Robbie was usually the one to distracted easily and during those two minutes he already almost got hit by a car because he decided to go after a bird that flew over their heads.

“Fo͡cu͞s f̨or ͘a̛ ͏mi͝n͢u͘te͞, ͜c̴a͠n͟’t ̡y͜ou?!̸” Anti hissed. “W̛h͝at͟ do you͠ ņeed ͘fr͏o͜m the̡ ͘s̕hop͏?”

“Caaan’t teeeellll…” Robbie protested.

“So ͏it’s̢ ͢the Secr̕et ̷S̨anta ͘bu͟l҉ls̴hit,͡ hu̴h̛?” the demon sighed. “Yo҉u k͠n͜ow ͢I’l̴l͘ ͢s̕ee ̡i̵t anywa̢y ͞w͜hen I’̢m̶ ͟pa͘yi͠ng,͟ righ͠t?” he pointed out.

“...Oh…” Robbie realized and started getting upset like a little kid. The last thing Anti needed now was a crying zombie.

“Just ͞ưse ͏a͏ ̛b̵a͡g ͜t̛o ͡c̨over ͝it ̛whe̢n w̕e͡’re̵ ͘t̢he͘r͟e͡, ̨okay҉? ̷I’ll͡ t҉ry ̛not̴ ͝to ̶l҉oo͏k,” he promised and Robbie smiled again. He even tried to pull the demon into a hug, but he was far too slow to do that.

In the mall, because that’s where they went, Anti told Robbie they had 15 minutes and then they’ll meet by the cash registers. And so they separated, both looking for the things the people they got requested. The demon also decided to buy some meat to make sure Robbie wouldn’t get hungry on their way back. A hungry zombie is not the best thing too. About to get the last item, he walked into an aisle only to find some man screaming at Robbie and hiding his kid behind himself. He sighed. He knew he couldn’t pretend he didn’t know him or he’d have Schneep yell at him for over an hour at the very best. So, he approached.

“What are you thinking?! You can’t look like that in a store!” the man was screaming. “You’re scaring the kids!”

“Soooorrryyyy…” Robbie mumbled, ashamed.

“Are you drunk?! Why are you talking like that?!” the stranger went on.

“I̕f ͠that’s͢ s̴o upse͘ttin͘g,͘ ̸g̛e͞t ļos͝t̛,” Anti growled and the man eyed him.

“Another one, huh? What are you thinking, walking around with a fake would on your neck?!” he yelled. Anti looked him over and found a sticker saying ‘hello, my name is John’ that was about to fall off the man's shirt. He grinned.

“T̷he͟ w͘ound’s̛ ̛r̨ea͡l. Now le͘ave̵ a̡nd ͢b҉e͝tter ̧lo͝çk̕ ͢you̢r ̧d̕o͘or҉s at n̡i͡g̨h̛t͝, Joh̶n,” he spat, catching the man off guard.

“Wh- what the-” he back up and quickly ran off with his kid. Robbie smiled and once again tried that day tried to hug the demon.

“Thaaaankkk youuuu…” he growled.

“You ͡g͝ot͜ e̕v̕e̷ry̨th͢ing?” Anti asked, moving away to avoid the hug again. Robbie nodded. “Ţh͟e̷n̡ let͡’͏s g̕o,” he sighed. And just a moment later, he was paying over 150 for the things they bought.

“Sooorrryyyy…” Robbie mumbled.

“I̸t’s͘ f͏in͏e,̕ r̛o͜t͏tęn͟ b͟r͟aįn.͝ ͢I̷t’͢s most̕ly mi̢ne,” he explained.

Outside of the mall, Anti handed the piece of meat to Robbie and made sure that the zombie didn’t get lost nor die on their way back to the house. He only hoped nobody realized they were gone. A fight over that really wasn’t needed.

“Where were you?” was the first thing they heard while they crossed the door. Jackieboy, great.

“Th͢e s̸t͠or̢e͝,” Anti shrugged and tried to pass.

“You took Robbie?!” the hero gasped when he saw the zombie enter.

“I͏ t̢ho͢ught ̛i͠t͠ wa͠s ̨obvi͢ous͟,” the glitch sighed and was close to leaving, but Jackie blocked him.

“Anti! Wait until Schneep hears about it,” he threatened.

“Nooo… He heeelpeedd…!” Robbie claimed.

“H- You did?” Jackieboy asked, honestly surprised.

“Gue͟s͘s I͘ ͞did. ̢C̶an I ̵go now?” Anti shrugged. Jackie eyed him one final time.

“Fine. Come on Robbie, Schneep will get worried,” he stepped out of Anti’s way and walked over to the zombie.

***

It’s been two weeks already and only a bit left until Angus’ arrival and handing the gifts out. That’s why Chase felt so relieved when he got a notification that the things he ordered were there already. He was close to freaking out that they wouldn’t arrive on time and he’d have to find something else last minute. He quickly went outside and noticed a couple of boxes next to the door.

“What the hell…?” he muttered as he eyed one of them. A human-sized one addressed to Sean, who was out at that time.

He carefully stepped closer and knocked on it. His mind brought him back to the times sending people in the mail was a challenge and even he tried to take part in it. Yet it didn’t seem to include anything living. Too light for that, it almost fell over when he pushed it. Calmed down, he quickly got his smaller packages into his own room before coming back down, the big box still there.

He decided to help, so he pulled it inside and dragged it upstairs, also hiding it in his room. No longer than 20 minutes later, at least 3 people were in the living room talking loudly. They’d probably see the box if he didn’t step in. He walked downstairs to find out what was going on.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Marvin groaned, facepalming.

“Try to stay ztill!” Schneep mumbled as he was covering a wound on the magician’s side.

“I told you I’m sorry, how was I supposed to know?” Jackieboy sighed, clearly ashamed.

“That’s- You could’ve at least warn us,” Marvin breathed. “Ow!”

“Ztill, Marvin, ztill!” Schneep reminded.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?” Chase asked, worried.

“ _Somebody_ disappeared for a couple of hours and set me up to stopping a bank robbery,” Marvin glared.

“And _somebody_ got hurt by running and slipping on their cape,” Jackieboy glared back. Schneep sighed.

“Vor the last time, hold _ztill_ ,” he reminded.

“How did you…?” Chase tried to ask.

“From what zhey told me, stairs,” the doctor answered before anyone else could.

“...Okay?” Chase tried not to chuckle at the image of _Marvin the Magnificent_ tripping over his cape and falling off some stairs.

“Hi everyone, I’m baaack!” Jack called out as he walked through the door. “Wh-?” he tried to ask when he saw the 4 egos in the room, one of them shirtless but still wearing a cape.

“Let’s let them be, dude,” Chase sighed and walked over to his friend, pulling him to the stairs.

“I kinda wanna know what happened here, though-” Jack tried to look at the remaining three again.

“I’ll tell you later, I need you for something now,” the other one promised as they walked up the stairs and stopped in front of his room.

“What is it?” Sean asked.

“A huge-ass box everyone would see. It’s in there now,” Chase explained before opening the door and slowly getting the box out. Jack gasped.

“You’re saving me, man!” he thanked. “...But why is Marvin shirtless on the couch?” he couldn’t help but question. Chase chuckled.

“Some say his cape betrayed him near stairs,” he answered and Jack immediately turned to the stairs.

“Oh my God-” he gasped. He couldn’t imagine as well. “A- alright, I’ll hide the box… thanks, Chase,” he thanked again while holding back laughter. The way Chase said that itself was enough.

“Whenever you need me,” he nodded.

***

A sudden knock on JJ’s door made him jump up in a panic-like state. He quickly hid the gift he was working on under his bed and looked up in time to see Chase’s face peek inside. The mute relaxed and signed for his friend to come in.

“Hey, Jamie…” the man greeted shyly.

“<What brings you here, friend?>” JJ signed and it took the other one a moment to understand since he was still learning the sign language.

“Oh, I was wondering… can you wrap gifts? I’m just… too energetic for that, I guess…” Chase chuckled nervously.

“<Why of course, Chase!>” Jameson smiled fondly. “<What are we wrapping?>”

“You know, I had this idea to wrap a couple of small things and then all of them together. I got boxes for them,” he adjusted his hat and lifted a bag with 4 small boxes in it. “Think we can do that?”

“<Of course!>” JJ clapped his hands after signing and got up to pull some fancy paper they could use. “<Set these down and I’ll show you how to work with them>” he instructed.

“Sure. Thanks, man,” Chase smiled.

***

“Henrik?” Jackieboy called after the doctor when the man was about to enter his room.

“Vhat?” he sighed.

“Uh… I wanted to ask Marvin, but he’s kind of mad… You’re a surgeon, right?” the hero asked.

“Yes. Vhy vould you ask Marvin that?” Henrik asked ironically as he raised a brow.

“Oh, no no! I was just thinking that if any of you would be good at wrapping stuff, it’d be you,” Jackie admitted. “I just… can’t get it right,” he sighed.

“Fine. Tell me vhat ve’re vorking vith,” the doctor demanded and even though he might’ve sounded harsh, he was actually happy to help.

“Alright, so I have, like… three boxes. A small, round one, and two bigger ones. Like, this big,” he gestured to show their sizes. They were both around the size of a shoebox. Schneep nodded.

“Bring zhem and I vill get zhe paper,” he said. Jackie grinned.

“You’re saving me, man,” he claimed as he ran off.

He quickly returned. He carried one box covered by tissues, a pile of _something_ covered as well and a literal shoebox. He set them all on the ground next to Schneep and colorful papers the doctor got, seemingly out of nowhere. He raised a brow at the tissues lying over most of the gifts.

“You didn’t think I’d let you see them, did you?” Jackie chuckled. “I mean, if you need to take them off-” he tried to explain.

“Zhat’s alright, ve can leave zhem,” Henrik smiled and allowed Jackie to pick what paper did he want to use.

With Schneep’s talented fingers and the precision he gained throughout the years of performing surgeries, they were finally able to wrap the gifts in the paper and even managed to pull the tissues out before taping the last pieces together, so it now looked fancy. Jackie smiled, admiring how the boxes looked like now. Schneep got up and put the paper away. He’d need it soon too, but not just yet.

“Thanks, man!” Jackie beamed.

“You’re velcome,” the doctor nodded. “Nov if you excuse me, I still have to vork on my ovn gifts…” he said. He didn’t want to kick Jackie out like that, but the day was getting closer and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

“Got it, good luck doc!” the hero waved and took his gifts with him as he left.

***

“Marvin, my man!” Jack greeted, walking into the magician’s room. The man quickly moved his hand and what appeared to be a container of sorts disappeared from his desk. 

“Can I help you?” he turned around and his cape spun dramatically. 

“I could use some magic, to be honest…” he mumbled. Marvin sighed.

“What kind of spell? You need something to disappear? Grow bigger? Change color? Turn into a-” he was naming, trying to guess what could his friend need.

“None of this. I have a big thing. Human-sized thing. And a small box and I would like it to fit into. But when it’s out, it needs to be human-sized again. Is that even possible?” he asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Should be. So, a shrinking spell… how small is the small box?” Marvin asked.

“Really small. I don’t know, maybe somewhere around the size the boxes they give phones in have?” he tried to describe. Marvin grinned.

“It should be easy then. I expected it to be far smaller. Bring it and I’ll get the wand,” he said and turned around and started looking for the thing. He was pretty sure the spell would work.

“Thanks, man, I’ll be right back!” Jack smiled and walked out.

***

A couple of days later, Robbie walked into his room and carefully put the last piece of his gift into a box he was using to hold it. He slowly closed it and covered in decorative paper even though he wasn’t sure what he was doing. He hid it under his bed and just as he stood up, he saw a piece of paper lying on it. He curiously took it and tried to read.

“Aaasss a giiiffftt, pleaaaasseee write someething niicee aboouttt Chaseeee?” he read. “Leeeaaavee under the cooouch theeen…” he finished before realizing someone was standing in his door. He turned to see Henrik.

“You got zhis too, bud?” he asked, walking in. “I’m here to help you vith vriting if you vant,” he offered. Robbie smiled.

“Yeeeaaahhh! I’llll graaab a peeennn…” the zombie groaned and walked over to his desk, quickly finding one. He handed it to Henrik.

“Zo vhat are ve vriting on it, Robs?” he asked, ready to write it all down. And so Robbie started talking...

***

Tomorrow. Tomorrow the gifts were to be exchanged. Tomorrow morning. Angus sat on the ground, waiting in the airport for his plane to arrive. He was holding on to his little bag trying not to lose it as he pulled out his phone. No missed calls yet, but he was sure that when he’ll be landing, there’ll be a bunch. Just his luck, he assumed.

After an hour of just staring off into space, he finally got to get on his plane, happily finding out he got himself a seat next to the window. It was close to midnight at this point, so he decided to take a ‘short nap’ which turned into sleeping through almost the whole flight. He woke up simply because the light from the window just happened to shine at his face and didn’t allow him to fall asleep again. He quickly got bored with nothing to do, so the landing was reliving for him. Getting to stretch his legs after all the hours of the flight was like a blessing to him.

Just as he assumed, there were 2 or 3 missed calls on his phone, but he couldn’t care less. He made it in time and now could hopefully see his friends and take part in the exchange. He was really excited about that one, even though he wasn’t sure if he got the gift right. It seemed to match the request of the person he got, but he could be never sure. He decided to worry about that later and managed to catch a taxi pretty fast for such a busy day, so he was in front of the house no longer than half an hour later. He paid and got out, tightly holding his luggage. He already started to regret not bringing enough warm clothes with him, but the door to the warm house was right in front of him. He knocked.

“Whoooo’s theeeree?” answered a groaning voice. The hunter immediately assumed it was Robbie.

“It’s Angus! Can ya let me in, mate?” he asked and soon enough the door stood open in front of him.

“Hiiii!” greeted the zombie.

“G’day! How are ya goin’-” Angus tried to greet but was cut off by someone.

“Where zhe hell are your varm clothez?!” Henrik gasped, running over. Angus chuckled.

“Funny story, ya know? I reckon in Australia…” he sighed.

“Come in zhen, let’z get you zomething to vear,” the doctor led him inside with Robbie following.

“G’day, mates!” Angus called out when they were passing the living room.

“Angus?” Jack’s head popped out from the kitchen immediately.

“Angus!” Chase jumped off the couch he was probably sleeping on until now. For whatever reason.

“You’re here!” Jackie cheered.

“I’m glad to see ya too, mates!” the hunter smiled.

“Can you believe he haz no varm clothez vith him?!” Schneep started dramatizing.

“I can help with that,” Marvin walked in and immediately cast some kind of spell that made a blanket wrap around the Aussie.

“Ta, mate! Happy to see ya!” he smiled, adjusting the thing.

“Alright, since you’re here, should we have the trade now?” Jack asked. He wasn’t sure if Angus wasn’t too cold.

“Fine with me, mate,” he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go grab mine then!” Chase ran upstairs.

“I vill go get zhe otherz,” Schneep announced.

Fast enough, all the others left to get their gifts, leaving Angus alone to pack his out. The time has come.

***

“So,” Jack stared. “Who wants to go first?” he asked. Nobody asked for it. He sighed. “Why are you all nervous? It’s fun!” he convinced.

“T̨ḩęn͜ ̨why d̸o̢n̢’͞t y̨ou̷ g͡o f͟i̧r͢s̵t?” Anti taunted.

“Sure!” he smiled. “So I got… Jackie!” he smiled. The hero looked up.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah! So, here you go!” Jack handed him two gifts. One of them was rather big and squishy while the other one was the box Marvin helped with. Jackie took them and carefully set them down.

He opened the big one first and pulled out something red and green. A literal sweater. But it wasn’t a Christmas one, surprisingly. It had the Septiceye as the pattern and it seemed to be really warm. Under it, there was a pair of gloves, a scarf and a hat, all matching both the sweater and his superhero suit. He smiled.

“Aw, you remembered the hat,” he chuckled. He then opened the small one and frowned. “What’s that?” he mumbled and grabbed red material that was on top. He pulled and soon realized he pulled out far more than the box should fit. “How is that…” he mumbled, pulling out more and more until he realized what was coming out. He laughed and more excitedly pulled out the rest. “Thanks, Seán!” he cheered. 

“Can’t believe I’ve spent 30 seconds of my life enchanting a box so it would fit a Spider-Man in it,” Marvin sighed. Jackie just held onto the human-sized spider-man, smiling.

“So who’s next?” Chase asked, looking around.

“I suppose it’s only right if I go now,” the hero shrugged, getting up and picking the boxes Schneep helped him to pack up. He then turned to the person he got. “There you go, JJ!” he smiled, handing the mute all 3 boxes. “Go on, open them,” he smiled.

JJ had to put them down at first and looked at them all. He picked the smallest one and carefully unpacked it. Inside, there was a really fancy watch. It seemed to be one of those steampunk-themed ones, so Jameson thought it’d fit the way he was dressing just fine. He quickly tried it on and smiled wider, it looked perfect.

“<Thank you, Jackie!>” he signed, smiling at the hero.

“Go on, open the other two,” Jackie encouraged. JJ nodded and picked up one of them, again opening it carefully. Inside, there was a shoebox. He opened it and his eyes widened in surprise. He gently took out the containings, revealing them to be cute, hand-made puppets of all the other egos. He smiled sweetly.

“<They’re amazing!>” he signed, looking at them.

“Glad you like them,” Jackie smiled back. “I think you’ll enjoy the last one too,” he added. 

Jameson unwrapped the lest one and was left more speechless than usual ((I’m soRRY)). He just stared at the pile of movies. Most of them seemed to be silent movies. He even recognized a name or two. His eyes suddenly shot up to Jackie and instead of signing anything, he just got up and hugged the hero tightly. Surprised at first, he returned the hug.

“I had a feeling you’d be happy with them,” he mumbled and waited for the tight hug to end. “So, who did you get, Jamie?” he asked when the mute stepped away. Jameson smiled and walked over to where he was sitting before, picking up two gifts. He then pointed his finger to…

“Me?” Marvin asked, to which he nodded. He walked over and handed the gifts. One was rather big, like a thick book, the other one was far smaller. “Thanks,” Marvin smiled and put the smaller one down.

He opened the bigger one and it was indeed a book. It seemed really old, it had a thick blue cover with golden shapes in it. A fancy text on top spelled ‘Dimensional spells & transformations’. Marvin blinked before looking the whole book over and quickly glancing at the first couple of pages. His gaze then fell to JJ.

“How did you get that?” he chuckled in amazement. It not only was a real magic book, but a one he didn’t have yet. And he had a lot of books. JJ just shrugged, smiling innocently. “Alright then, thank you. I think I’ll be needing it soon,” he admitted.

He could now guess that the other gift would be cards since that’s what he asked for cards, but he was curious what kind of cards did JJ get him. He opened it and the cards didn’t look like any he has seen before. He looked through them, they all looked amazing and so unique-

“D- did you make these?” he asked, looking up at Jameson. JJ nodded in excitement.

“<Do you like them?>” he asked. Marvin smiled warmly.

“They’re amazing, JJ,” he nodded. “Using them will be an honor,” he chuckled. 

“So who did you get, Marv?” Jackie asked. The magician gently put his gift away before picking up his own three boxes. One was the size of a ring, one was two times bigger than a clenched fist, and the last one was obviously the size of a cake box.

“I think we’re making a circle, actually,” he announced, walking over to Seán. “Here you go, Jack,” he smiled.

“Whoa, thanks, Marvin!” Sean thanked even before taking them. He decided to open the cake sized one first. To his surprise, it wasn’t a cake. Unsure what was he even looking at, he tried pulling it out and soon could recognize it acted the same way the gift he gave to Jackie. Getting bigger.

“Not what you expected?” Marvin chuckled as Seán finally pulled out a really big whiteboard. Definitely bigger than the one in his recording room.

“You got me,” he admitted. He then took the ring-sized one. He only pulled it slightly and it almost exploded, leaving a cake decorated to look like Septiceye Sam on his hands. “There it is,” he chuckled.

“Let me warn you, the last one is… unusual,” Marvin mumbled.

“The others aren’t?” Jack laughed quietly before carefully opening the last one. It didn’t change its size but from inside, green light illuminated slightly. Curious, he pulled it out and gasped in surprise and amazement when he realized what was he holding. It was a green lava lamp with something moving inside. A small Septiceye Sam. It looked like what he was using as his outro expect it was real. “Holy- That’s amazing, Marvin!” he gasped.

“Glad you like it,” the magician smiled and adjusted his cape. “Since Jack already gave his gift, who’s next?” he asked, letting his friend admire the lamp.

“I can!” Chase offered. He was now really excited about giving the gift. “I’m ready!” he added.

“Go for it, then!” Jackie encouraged, still sitting with his Spider-Man and hugging it.

“Alright…” he sighed, getting up and holding up a big box of a weird shape. It was actually 4 boxes, but only he and JJ knew that. “There you go, dude,” he held it out in front of the person he got, hiding how excited he was.

“Ta, mate!” Angus reached out and took the box. He seemed very curious. He carefully opened it to find 4 more boxes inside. Almost all small, just one big yet flat. He took the outstanding one first and after tearing through the papers, he found a couple of notebooks with landscapes and wild animals on their covers.

“Sorry if it’s dumb, I figured you’d like to write your stuff down sometimes? Like a journal, or something?” Chase mumbled.

“It’s a sweet idea, mate! Ta,” Angus smiled. It was obvious that it made Chase relax. Next, Angus picked up the smallest box. He opened it and a thing fell onto his lap. He picked it up and his face lit up as he looked it over. It was a big Swiss Army Knife with a camouflage pattern on it. It seemed to have really many tools in it. “That’s sick! Amazin’, mate!” he chuckled.

“Glad you like it,” Chase grinned. “The last two are slightly connected I guess,” he said as Angus reached for them.

Curiously, Angus opened one of them only to find the last thing he would’ve expected. It was a real, seemingly new GameBoy. He stared at it in shock before quickly opening the other, last, box to find a whole bunch of GameBoy games. He just looked at them in surprise. Not something he expected to get, but definitely something he was happy with.

“I figured it would ‘make the time pass faster’, as you asked…” Chase explained.

“That’s amazin’, mate! Ta! It’s the sickest thin’ I could get!” Angus chuckled, obviously happy. Chase smiled, glad that he managed to pick the right things.

“So now you’re giving your gift?” he asked, to which the Angus nodded.

“Yep,” he picked up his gift. He had just one perfectly square box in which there were probably a couple of things. He walked to the other side of the room with it. “There ya go, mate!” he handed the box to the person he approached.

“..͢.Gr҉e̶a͡t,” Anti sighed. He was getting a gift from the only person he didn’t know what to expect from. He took the box and placed it in front of him. He removed the top and the first thing he noticed was a bag of candy. He could only guess they were from Australia since he never saw that brand before. He pulled it out and looked inside again. There was something wrapped in a piece of cloth and next to it… “..̕.D̡u͠ct҉ ̛tap̛e?͜” he asked, pulling it out.

“I just figured it could be useful, mate,” Angus shrugged. He was clearly getting nervous over the Glitch’s reactions so far.

“Hey, you can tape your neck together now!” Jackieboy called out with a grin. Anti stared glitching more than usually.

“Ÿ̜̹̞̹͍͕̦̝͚́̈́́̐͗ͧ̎̎ͭ͊ͯ̔̈̌̋͆͛̇̚͜o̷̵̦͈̰ͩ̄̉͛̒͗ͩ̍́͂͂̿̐̇ͪ̃̄ͬ͌͠͝u̸̡̨̪̭̲̲̞̰͚̦̲̝͐̔̐̋ͩ̓͛̑̑ͥ̐̉ ̸̛̲̜̭͉̫ͭ̉ͥ̌̾ͩͭ̉̉ͮ̓̊͒̄̃̎͞͝l̖͓͚̦̯̙̦̜͔̤̘̺̬̂ͨ̄̏ͤ̏͗ͦͮͤ̍͘͜ͅͅi̷̞̯̞̟̪͈̠̖̭͖͔ͧͦ̑ͫͩ́͆̇͊̉͆͝ͅṭ̵̣͓̟͖̬̳͉̘̜̞̆ͣ̊̉̿͒̀̕͞t̸̸̹̞̝͇͇͉̗͈ͮ͂̀̎̇̌ͮ̌͗̅l̷̢̛͓͎̻͓̼ͩ̃̋ͬͨ̄̿̃͒ͥͣ̄͐ͧͮ̏ě͇̼̼ͪ̏̂͑͞ͅ-̮̠̬̯ͤͦ̔̉ͩ͋̂̆̀ͥ̐͋̾͞” at this point, his voice got too glitchy to understand it.

“Can ya give the last thin’ a try? I reckon that’s the best I got,” Angus tried to suggest. Anti sighed.

“F̢͡͡i͘͝n͏҉҉e̷̶͜͠͞,̡͟” he mumbled, his voice getting less glitchy. He reached into the box and pulled the cloth away. His eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open. Angus smiled, he had a feeling this gift would be appreciated the most. “I̧s t͢ha͠t̸…͏” he asked.

“I was talkin’ with some of ya before, so I made sure it’s magic-proof, mate,” The Aussie announced. Anti couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face.

“S̶we͘et!” he giggled and pulled out a _huge_ knife. Other egos went pale.

“I zhink I said zhat we don’t get him knivez!” Schneep glared at Angus.

“That’s not a knife, it’s a one-sided dagger, mate,” Angus shrugged. He seemed to think it all through before.

“...How did you make it magic-proof?” Marvin asked after obviously failing to take the knife away. Angus just smiled, he had his ways.

“.̧..Thank̶s,” Anti mumbled quietly. He wasn’t used to thanking others. Then and an idea came to his head. “I ̶‘̕promis͝e’ ͝not̵ to͘ s̨t͞a͜b̢ ͠a͘n͢yo͝ne while͏ y͘o͟u’re̵ st͞ilļ ͝h̶ere͝,̷” he added a little louder.

“Ta?” Angus chuckled. “So, who did ya get?” he asked.

“W҉ell…” Anti got up and picked his gift up. It was a box, similar to the one Angus gave him. With a small smirk forming, he walked over to Chase.

“...Will it explode?” he asked cautiously.

“I͟’d ex͘pec̶t̡ ̢Mar̨v͢i͝n’͢s̨ gif̧t̸ t̕o͜ ͞expl҉o͡de̢ mor̸e,” Anti giggled, earning himself a glare from the magician. “I͝t̵ wo̷n͟’̵t̕,” he stated.

“Okay then…” Chase took it from him and carefully opened it. He relaxed a bit seeing the two things on top. A big pack of teabags and one of the newer nerf guns he couldn’t get yet. Very… not-threating gifts. “Whoa, thanks. They’ll be helpful with the trick shots,” he smiled.

The next thing in the box was something that looked like a thin notebook. Curious, but at the same time slightly worried, Chase pulled it out and looked at the cover. It had “A Reminder” written on it. Chase frowned and opened it. He was stuck on the first page for a bit before getting to the second one. Then he started turning to the other pages faster and faster and a couple of tears got visible in his eyes.

“...Chase? Buddy?” Seán asked, concerned. Chase stopped looking through it when he was on the last but one page and his eyes shot up to Anti.

“...Is it for real?” he asked, obviously close to crying. Anti sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Ju͞s̢t f̵li͏p̢ ҉th̴e p͝ąg̛e,” he instructed. Chase did and a bunch of papers fell to the ground. At least some egos could recognize their own handwriting in there. Chase picked them all up and quickly looked through them.

“Oh my-” he choked before shooting up and, without any warning, hugging Anti. The room fell silent and the demon somehow managed to keep his promise of not stabbing anyone so far. “Thank you,” Chase squeezed before Anti glitched away.

“What’s in zhis zhing?” Schneep asked, breaking the silence between the other egos. Anti sighed.

“Rem͘e͜mb̨er t̨hat̢ p͘i͝e̛c͟e͏ o͠f̧ ̴pape͢r͡ you all f̵o҉und in͠ ̕yo̵ur͏ roo̸m͝s҉ and͡ ͟l͡e͟ft ͞un͘d̶er ̢t̛he̕ c̵ouch?” he asked, already giving the idea of what he did. “I ͝p҉ut i͝t in ͟a͜ ͝‘b͞o͜o̶k’ s̸o h̷e c̴ou͏l̴d read͜ ͘i͡t,” he shrugged. He tried to act like it was nothing despite the fact how much that meant for Chase.

“That was you?” Marvin asked.

“That was nice out of you,” Jackie smiled. 

“Thank you,” Chase mumbled, sitting back and hugging the reminder close.

“<So another circle?>” JJ pointed out.

“Only Schneep and Robbie are left, I think?” Marvin pointed out.

“So ya got each other, mates?” Angus asked, chuckling. The doctor looked at Robbie.

“Guess ve do,” he nodded. “You can open your first,” he offered, handing the zombie a box and smiling. Or 3 boxes. to be exact. Two small, one big.

Robbie carefully took them all and tried to tear through the paper of the biggest one first. It wasn’t too hard for him and soon enough he was staring at a huge pack of candy. Not any candy, his favorite, jelly brains. He smiled widely and hummed to himself before reaching to the other one and also rearing through the paper. Inside, he found a big stack of colorful band-aids with silly drawings on them. He smiled wider.

“Thaaankk yoouuuu…” he hummed. Schneep smiled at him.

“Don’t forget zhe last one,” he reminded, to which the zombie nodded and grabbed it. He opened it and a pair of fluffy gloves fell to the ground. He picked them up and looked at them, smiling. They were made to resemble dogs and he thought it was really cute.

“Zhey should help you vith cold veather. Ve don’t vant your fingers to freeze again, right?” Schneep explained and smiled at Robbie’s reaction. The last time Robbie went outside to play in the snow it ended up freezing the poor boy’s fingers to the point one of them came off.

“Thaaaaannnnnnkkssss!” he smiled and tried to hug the doctor. Despite not being the most cuddly one, Schneep stayed in place and just let it happen, squeezing back as soon as he felt two arms wrap around him. It took Robbie a bit to pull back, but he eventually did and handed the doctor the gift of his own. “Heeeree…!” he held it out.

“Zhanks, bud,” Schneep smiled, taking the gift carefully. It was a box colored with crayons. “It lookz nice,” he pointed out, opening it. 

The first thing he found inside was a _really_ big jar of coffee. His favorite. He smiled and pulled out the next thing, a drawing of all the egos together on a field. It looked really good in his opinion, especially compared to other drawings the zombie made lately. The last thing he found in the box was a couple of surgical masks with cute faces drawn on them. He quickly analyzed each and every one of them, smiling softly. They were obviously hand-colored and he appreciated the effort Robbie had to put into it.

“Sooorrryy….. Not muuchh…” the zombie looked away.

“No no no, zhat’s all amazing! Zhank you, Robbie,” The doctor assured. Robbie smiled and went for another hug.

“Alright, if that’s out of the way,” Jack started after the two pulled away.

“We get to eat something? You know, the pizza’s getting cold-” Jackieboy reminded.

“Ya have pizza?” Angus looked up.

“Not yet, Jackie. First, I got you all some other gifts, but they’re all ironic,” the Youtuber smiled proudly.

“Y̛ou͡ ͞wḩa̛t?” Anti growled, knowing that his promise of not stabbing anyone would be tested once more.

“Exactly what you’ve heard! Here’s yours, Anti!” Jack handed him a small, small box. Well, if it was small it wouldn’t be that bad, right?

“Wha͡t the-͢ ͘N̴̷̨͟͠O͝,” Anti growled after unpacking his ‘gift’. He was holding a black _choker_.

“Oh come on, at least you’ll be able to hide your throat!” Jack teased. “Who wants to go next?”

“Come at me with that,” Marvin smiled. Jack handed him a small box as well. Marvin opened it. “...Lipstick? Joke’s on you, I’m gonna use it and I’m gonna look hot,” the magician claimed and a couple of people couldn’t help but laugh.

“...MOVING ON-! Who wants to go next? Jackie?”

“Sure, let’s see that,” the hero got handed a weird package. He unwrapped it and a familiar smell escaped it. “A cheeseburger! Hell yeah!” he cheered.

“I wanna go next!” Chase said and Jack gave him a nod before handing him a small gift as well. The man tore through the papers and soon enough chuckled. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked.

“What is it, mate?” Angus asked, curiously leaning over.

“It’s an ‘itch’ mug!” Chase announced in excitement, holding up a white cup with the word “itch” on it. Though the handle looked like a “B”.

“Oh my God…” Marvin chuckled. JJ waved his hand, showing that he wanted to go next. Jack handed him a gift as well.

“<Let’s see…>” the mute signed before opening the gift only to find a crop top saying ‘ _fancy_ ' inside. His face turned red as others chuckled.

“Ya need to be stopped, mate,” Angus laughed as he got up, ready to take on his ‘gift’.

“Try and endure that one then,” Jack walked over and handed him a box as well. Angus opened it and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ya’re serious?” he asked, looking over a book he got. ‘Let’s learn about wild animals!’ spelled the cover with a number 5 on it. “I ain’t five, but hey, I’ll take it,” he smiled.

“Caaaan IIII…?” Robbie asked, moving closer.

“Sure, Robbie! Here!” Jack smiled and handed a small gift to the zombie.

“Whoooaaa…. fooooodd?” the purple-haired ego asked after opening the gift and looking at the small thing inside. Schnnep quickly rushed over.

“Zhat’s not food, Robbie! Zhat’s zuper glue!” he hissed before the zombie could put it in his mouth.

“Ooohh… okaaay,” Robbie nodded and set the glue down.

“You want to go next, Schneep? I mean, there’s only you left, so you have no choice...” Jack offered. The doctor sighed.

“Fine, let’z get over vith zhat,” he nodded and received a rather big gift. He opened it to find a surgery game, just like the one he played when he first appeared on the channel. “You can’t be zerious,” he sighed.

“Come on, practice pays off,” Jack chuckled.

“Alright, I love my gift and stuff, but the pizza’s really getting cold!” Jackie reminded.

“<Let’s go and eat it then,>” JJ signed, getting up. 

Others quickly followed, leaving the room empty. They were all happy with the gifts, but, as cliche as it sounds like, they all thought that getting to spend time together would be the best one they received that year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Christmas if you celebrate it! If not, then I still hope you have an amazing day celebrating something different or not celebrating anything, if that's the case! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
